


Что в имени? (What's In A Name?)

by Gewi



Series: Warlock Dowling's Not Entirely Normal Life [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gewi/pseuds/Gewi
Summary: Будучи богатым парнем в частной школе-интернате,  что ты делаешь? Ты заваливаешься с ребятами к кому-нибудь в комнату в пятницу вечером. Проносишь с собой немного спиртного, которое тебе ещё не положено пить, и творишь какие-нибудь глупости ради шутки, пытаешься призвать демона, например.Уорлок Даулинг был богат и учился в частной школе-интернате.Понимаете, к чему всё движется.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Warlock Dowling's Not Entirely Normal Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808440
Kudos: 12





	Что в имени? (What's In A Name?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's In A Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330881) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



– Ты же понимаешь, что раз моё имя означает «колдун», из этого не следует, что я на самом деле колдун, правда? – спросил Брэндона Уорлок. Он задавал этот вопрос уже второй раз с тех пор, как Брэндон начал чертить мелом круг.

– Но ведь это может что-то значить, типа знамения, – ответил тот, прежде чем прикусить кончик языка от усердия, сконцентрировавшись на начертании символов. – Как тебе вообще досталось такое имечко?

Уорлок вздохнул.

– Его предложила монашка.

Брэндон обернулся и уставился прямо на него.

– Монашка?

– Я родился в жутком маленьком монастыре, принадлежавшем ордену, который, насколько я смог выяснить, никогда официально не существовал. Но это вообще-то ничего не значит, – Уорлок отхлебнул ещё контрабандного пива. Вкус ему не особенно-то нравился. – Всё абсолютно нормально.

– Если не считать того, – вклинился Эван, – что твоя любимая песня Red Right Hand, а ещё у тебя есть цветок по имени Мистер Хисстер.

Уорлок вздохнул ещё раз.

– Иди нахер, Эван, – тот был его соседом по комнате, и насколько Уорлок знал, именно так с соседями и стоило общаться.

– Он и растению то же говорит, – заявил Эван, ни к кому не обращаясь. – «Иди нахер, Мистер Хисстер, ты даже не похож на настоящую змею». Всё время материт цветы.

– К растению прилагалась инструкция, ясно? – ответил Уорлок. Наверное, не стоило в этом признаваться, но пиво слегка развязало ему язык. – И он действительно не похож на змею. Скорее на пучок полосатых мечей. Раз уж назвали что-то змеиным растением…

– И что было в инструкциях? – спросил Мэтт, любопытно и нервно одновременно. Он был единственным, кто не пил, и единственным, кто выразил сомнения по поводу оккультного проекта Брэндона.

Уорлок почти проболтался, но он не был _настолько_ пьян.

– Дофига всего про азот, удобрения и всякую такую хрень.

А после этого приписка: «Будет расти лучше, если его устрашать». Способности Уорлока к устрашению чего бы то ни было ограничивались ношением чёрной одежды и сомнительных украшений, но растение входило в число Странных Подарков На День Рождения, а они были важны для него… важнее тех, что дарили родители… так что он послушно обзывал растение обсосом и чмошником, а то в свою очередь послушно росло, как будто понимая, насколько он старается.

– Ладно, – сказал Брэндон, – вроде всё. – А потом, видимо, поняв, что недостаточно круто прозвучал: – Круг замкнулся. Зажигайте свечи.

Уорлок огляделся:

– А где они?

– Под пивом, – Брэндон указал в угол комнаты. – Там же должна быть зажигалка.

– Не уверен, что нам стоит это делать, – сказал Мэтт.

Уорлок хотел впечатлить Мэтта. Ему было неуютно копаться в причинах, по которым он этого хотел. Причины включали поразительно голубые глаза и какой-то трепет в животе во время их разговоров, что не казалось безопасным при ближайшем рассмотрении. Теперь в голову пришло, что если бы они попытались вызвать демона, Мэтт был бы впечатлён тем, каким крутым оказался Уорлок.

– Я возьму свечи, – что они и сделал. – Эй, Брэндон, а почему ты купил свечи в виде цифр для торта на день рождения?

– Так других не было. Но я попытался придать им, типа, оккультное значение. Три шестёрки и тройка, потому что шестёрки закончились.

Уорлок пожал плечами и вернулся к кругу.

– Я правда не думаю, что нам стоит этим заниматься, – сказал Мэтт.

– Так, теперь мы должны встать по сторонам света, – заявил Брэндон. Он хмуро осмотрел знаки. – Думаю, круг достаточно большой. Его должно хватить, чтобы что-то поместилось внутри.

– А насколько демоны большие? – спросил Эван. – Что если демон великоват для круга? Сплющится ли он? Типа… – он прижал ладонь к лицу, видимо, пытаясь наглядно показать эффект сплющивания кого бы то ни было стеклянной поверхностью. – Блеаррхммгр, типа такого.

– Может, он его прорвёт, – пробормотал Мэтт.

– Он эктоплазменный, – возразил Брэндон, – и может втиснуться в любое пространство, в какое захочет. Просто нужно место для, ну, формы, с которой нам будет удобно.

– Если речь о демоне, – ответил Эван, – то разве это не будет форма, с которой нам _не удобно_?

Брэндон зажёг свечи.

– Уорлок, ты встань на севере. Ты – наш источник магических сил.

– Нет у меня никаких сил, – ответил Уорлок и, не отпуская пива, встал туда, куда указал Брэндон. Тот нахмурился.

– Или с той стороны север? Гадство, есть у кого компас? – компаса ни у кого не было. – Так, ладно, там, скорее всего, север. Уорлок, вставай туда. Мэтт, встань на востоке. Эван – на юг, а я… блин, я должен свет выключить. Погодите секунду… Так. Я встану на западе. Запад отвечает за вызов, так что… – он взял книгу. – Златоглазый искуситель, Змий мудрости, услышь наш зов! Сквозь пустоту, сквозь мироздание мы взываем к тебе! Явись нам!

Все свечи разом погасли. Мэтт издал очень высокий звук, что, вероятно, позже будет отрицать.

– Да всё в норме, – сказал Уорлок, наслаждавшийся тем, каким спокойным получился тон. – Ввсе эти призывы демонов – полная херня. Круто получилось, Брэндон, как тебе…

Его прервал ледяной голос, взрослый, мужской, с английским акцентом:

_– Вы прервали мое свидание и обед._

На этот раз заорали все. 

***

Мгновения до того, как кто-то додумался включить свет, были весьма неловкими. Мэтт перешёл от визга к рыданиям, Эван матерился, Брэндон по-прежнему громко орал, а Уорлок выронил пиво и теперь боролся с очень неприятным ощущением того, что голос был ему знаком. Но он не мог связать его с именем, лицом, событием или обстановкой. На секунду его охватили воспоминания о колыбельных, в которых пелось о предназначенных ему великих и ужасных деяниях, пепле, пламени, клинках и крови.

Потом он подумал, что в комнате вроде как был выключатель, и щёлкнул им.

Осветив комнату, Уорлок повернулся.

Мэтт вжимался спиной в стену, бормоча что-то об Иисусе и необходимости прощения, и Уорлок моментально пожалел, что напугал его. Он собирался выглядеть круто, а не ужасать, сама мысль о том, что Мэтту не по себе, расстраивала Уорлока. Брэндон и Эван всё ещё были по другую сторону круга, тоже не в лучшем состоянии.

В круге стоял мужчина.

Первая мысль Уорлока касалась того, что этот человек управлялся с тёмной одеждой значительно лучше него самого. Наверное, ему стоит забыть о подвесках из костных бусин, а вместо этого вложиться в…

… тёмные очки…

… очень знакомые рыжие волосы, очень знакомые черты лица…

Уорлок не отводил взгляд.

– Ну бля, – в итоге сказал он, чувствуя, что голова от всего этого просто пухнет. – Жизнь и так достаточно странная, почему бы не случиться ещё и этому. Здравствуй, Няня. 

***

На секунду ему показалось, что мужчина сейчас недоверчиво посмотрит на него поверх очков. Что было бы страннее всего остального, ведь Уорлок никогда не видел няниных глаз.

Ни разу.

Забавно, как вещи, казавшиеся абсолютно нормальными в её… в его?.. присутствии, становились совершенно нереальными, стоило лишь немного о них подумать самому в одиночестве.

Какого чёрта Няня внезапно стала мужиком? Уорлок слышал о людях, сделавших операции и всякое такое, но он никогда не ожидал встретить одного из них. Он знал, что бы сказал отец по этому поводу, и ничего из его слов не было бы приятным, но и касаться Няни всё это не могло, ведь это _Няня_. В состязании между тем, что думал его отец, и тем, что думала Няня, побеждала всегда Няня.

Так что без проблем. Няня теперь мужчина. Именно это и произошло.

– Нг. Ба. Чт. Уорлок – сказал Няня.

– Ага.

– _Уорлок._

– Да, это я.

– Что. Во имя небес.

– Ну, мы пытались призвать демона, ритуал Брэндон откопал в книге о средневековой магии, и, я думаю, вместо демона призвали тебя. Ты в порядке?

– Уорлок – это твоё имя, а не руководство к действию!

– Не похоже, что ты так же думал, когда я был маленьким, – вынужден был указать Уорлок.

Никогда прежде он не видел Няню столь смущённым.

– Ошибки случаются, – пробормотал Няня. – Слушай, насколько мне известно, ты вообще никак не связан со сверхъестественным, и тебе бы стоило всё так и оставить.

Мэтт всё ещё вжимался в стену, но хотя бы плакать перестал, Брэндон и Эван также перестали кричать. Брэндон выпрямился:

– Ты, – справился он, – ты Змий Мудрости, Что Полз…

– Забудь обо всём этом ползании, спасибо большое, – ответил Няня резко, оборачиваясь, – я Кроули. Через «оу».

Уорлок почувствовал, что необходимо вмешаться, пока непонимание не достигло новых высот:

– Няня, скажи им, что ты не демон.

Ответом ему был бесстрастный взгляд в комплекте с лёгким наклоном головы, как будто Няня оценивал его интеллект, который всё никак не мог найти.

– Ты чего на меня так смотришь?

Ещё секунда такого взгляда и Няня повернулся к Брэндону:

– Зачем вы пытались меня призвать?

– Я просто… Я честно… Я просто хотел проверить, сработает ли, – признался Брэндон. Его голос слегка окреп. – Но я ожидал, не знаю, рога, или хвост, или что-то покруче.

На одно мгновение фигура Няни заменилась… чем-то. Оно появилось и исчезло слишком быстро, чтобы Уорлок смог рассмотреть детали, но оно было длинным, покрытым чёрной чешуей, и значительно более клыкастым, чем можно было ожидать от… оно было меньше похоже на настоящую змею, а больше на то, что появляется в мозгу герпетофоба, когда он её видит.

У Брэндона вполне могла быть герпетофобия. Он беззвучно отрубился и упал.

Няня, вернувшись в свою обычную, ну или в новую мужскую форму, ухмыльнулся.

– Веселее всего, когда они сами просят. Что насчёт тебя? – он обратился к Эвану. Тот побелел:

– Нет, я-я-я-пока! – он обогнул круг, пока говорил, и бросился к двери. Она громко захлопнулась за его спиной.

– Но ты же не демон, – очень тихо сказал Уорлок.

– Ты пытался призвать демона. Ты провёл ритуал для призыва демона. Что ты ожидал, маленькую брюкву?

– Но ты же моя няня! Когда я был маленький, я был уверен лишь в двух вещах: что ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь, и что ты никогда не сделаешь мне больно! Ты просто… Ты просто не можешь…

К его глубочайшему стыду, глаза защипало.

Няня вздохнул, сделал шаг и упёрся в линию круга. Никакого звука не последовало, но выглядело в точности так, будто он врезался в стекло. Раздражение промелькнуло на его лице, прежде чем он положил на границу руку и прислонился к ней.

– Уорлок… – он снова вздохнул, – принеси-ка мне пива, которое тебе ещё не положено пить.

Уорлок был на полпути к сумке в углу, когда Мэтт схватил его за руку:

– Не надо! Он – демон, он убьёт нас всех, когда ты переступишь линию, а ты не сможешь дать ему пиво, не переступая её!

– И что я получу от вашего убийства? – осведомился Няня.

– Демоны так делают, – произнёс Мэтт побелевшими губами. – Я фильмы смотрел, ясно? Уорлок, ты должен отослать его назад. Отошли его в Ад, или откуда он там появился. Он нас обхитрит, обхитрит или ещё что сделает, потом выберется и всё будет кончено…

– Да не демон он! – завопил Уорлок.

– Да, – тон Няни был подозрительно близок к мягкому, – я демон. – Уорлок уставился на него, поражённый. – Не жди, что я буду извиняться. Я не… Я извиняюсь очень-очень редко. И никогда за свою суть.

– Ты был со мной маленьким, не потому что хотел этого, – слова обретали смысл по мере произнесения. – Ты был со мной потому, что кто-то хотел сделать меня злым. Я должен был вырасти и стать президентом или кем-то таким, и сделать что-то на самом деле ужасное. Удивлю тебя, – голос становился всё выше, – я даже не хочу быть политиком, и не важно, что папа думает по этому поводу. Я стану музыкантом, и мне плевать, что ты и все остальные скажут!

– Хорошо! – Няня усмехнулся, а потом уточнил. – Ну, не в хорошем смысле хорошо. В общем, ты меня понял. Не почитай отца и мать своих – моё любимое.

Уорлоку было всё равно.

– Я думал, ты заботился обо мне! А ты просто был поблизости, чтобы сделать из меня то, что хотел! Как все остальные в моей жизни! – теперь он кричал. – Мой отец разве что таблички «Сенатор Даулинг» не заказал перед моим рождением! Я с этой хернёй всю жизнь живу! Я думал, ты был другим!

– Уорлок.

Уорлок резко захлопнул рот.

– Книга, – сказал Няня, – в которой тот парень круг нашёл. Загляни в неё.

Всё ещё распираемый гневом, Уорлок приблизился к Брэндону и забрал книгу. Написана она была, что удивительно, на английском, хоть и в старом стиле с ошибками. Он просмотрел страницу, с которой читал Брэндон. «Кто Змия призовёт», – говорилось в книге после подробного описания ритуала: «Блага желать может, но страшиться должен за свою бессмертнаю душу, и следить аккурат за словами Договора. В Круге Змий правдой связан, но словами может играть».

– И что это значит? – спросил Уорлок.

– Что именно?

– Та часть, где сказано, что ты должен говорить правду, но всё равно можешь меня обмануть. Это как?

– Буквально. Например, если кто-то попросит сделать его хозяином всего того, что он видит, легче сделать его слепым. Но ещё это значит, что всё, что я говорю тут, – он постучал кулаком по границам круга, что всё ещё не производило никакого звука, – правда. Ты просто должен тщательнее следить за словами. Так что вот абсолютно правдивая фраза, – он скривился, будто слова давались с трудом. – Я о тебе забочусь. Если бы мне было не важно всё остальное, помимо задания, стал бы я посылать тебе подарки на дни рождения, после того, как оно завершилось? Сам думай, стало ли тебе от этого легче.

Уорлок моргнул.

– Так они были от тебя?

– Не все. Я послал растения и книгу по астрономии. Приключенческие же…

Дверь разлетелась в щепки.

***

Уорлок дернулся, когда куски двери пролетели мимо него, а в лицо ударил свет. Свет исходил от чего-то человекообразного, стоящего в дверном проёме, но какие-либо детали разглядеть было невозможно. Свет был чудовищно ярким, белым, бьющим по глазам, словно нож воткнули. Уорлок ничего не видел. Он рефлекторно зажмурился, но это не помогло. Сквозь закрытые веки свет лился столь же ярко. Он закричал и закрыл лицо руками. Слышно было, как рядом хныкал Мэтт, а потом послышался треск, как будто пол раскололся надвое. И глухой стук, как будто длинное тело прильнуло к границе магического круга, а когда он вдруг исчез, грохнулось на пол безо всякого изящества.

– Ангел, ну какого чёрта! – воскликнул Няня с небольшой высоты над полом, где-то у колен.

Свет померк до всего лишь невыносимого уровня.

– Ты в порядке? Они что-то с тобой сделали? Ранили тебя? Заставили что-нибудь делать?

Уорлок знал и этот голос. У него был другой акцент в детстве, но так было и с Няней.

– Брат Франциск? – прохрипел он.

Настала пауза, и свет совсем потух, полностью.

– Уорлок?

– Я…ух. Я ничего не вижу, – от света перед глазами плясали разноцветные точки. – Я ослепну? Я не хочу быть слепым. Няня…

– Это пройдёт, – сказал Няня. – Сиди спокойно.

– Ты понимаешь, – сказал Брат Франциск, – что Уорлок – это просто имя, а не какое-то указание?

– Я вообще не думаю, что заклинание запустил он, – произнес Няня. – По-моему, это тот, другой, который в ужасе. То, что Уорлок со мной связан, явно не повредило, но для заклинания нужны силы плюс _вера_ , а этот верит.

– Я не хотел, – дрожащим голосом произнес Мэтт, – я не хотел этого, я не хотел ничего такого, я хочу просто вернуться домой. Что вы со мной сделаете?

– Мэтт, – Уорлок стукнулся об его руку, вместо того, чтобы аккуратно её нащупать, – всё будет хорошо.

– Не будет, тут демон, а теперь ещё и другой…

– Ага, его я тоже знаю. Это сложно. В смысле, я думаю, что тут на самом деле всё сложно, завязано на политике, оккультизме и прочем, но важно то, что _если я им действительно важен_ , то и с тобой они ничего страшного делать не будут.

Наступила тишина.

– Конечно, ты для нас важен, – сказал Брат Франциск.

– Даже с учетом того, что вы были… назначены?

– Это Кроули был назначен. Я скорее сам себя пригласил. Как много ты, э…

Уорлок увидел расплывчатую фигуру Брата Франциска, всё ещё моргая.

– Только что… Кроули… демон и должен был сделать меня злым, и видимо, ты должен был это исправить. Но вы не враги или кто-то подобный, ведь вы не вели себя как враги, когда я заставал вас вместе. Например, как в тот раз, когда вы спрятались за кустами роз и спорили о святости и о том, был ли какой-то чувак с тортами мудаком.

– С тортами?.. – Брат Франциск звучал совершенно растерянно. Зрение Уорлока прояснилось достаточно, чтобы он смог разглядеть старомодный деловой костюм и полное отсутствие выпирающих зубов.

– Тертуллиан, – сказал Няня, – мудаком он и был. Азирафель, – он махнул рукой в сторону Брата Франциска, а Уорлок понял, что зрение у него ещё не восстановилось, – присоединился потому, что я его об этом попросил. Потому что ни один из нас не был в восторге от того, что, как мы считали, для тебя запланировано. Мы должны были сохранять видимость, но чего мы действительно хотели, так это чтобы ты вырос нормальным мальчиком. И мы были бы признательны, если бы ты не портил всё, пытаясь призвать демона в каком-то… мы вообще где, ангел?

– Частная школа недалеко от Бостона. Кажется. Мне, э, не довелось как следует осмотреться…

Взгляд угадывался даже сквозь солнечные очки. Не то чтобы он был направлен точно в нужную сторону, но нетрудно было догадаться, кому он предназначался.

– Ты добрался по электросети.

– По спутниковому телевидению, – чопорно возразил Брат Франциск. – Радиоволны. Они безопаснее.

– Но это всё ещё не _безопасно_! Что если бы тебя записали? Я не против спасения (вот он я, большой фанат спасений), но как насчёт старого доброго осторожного спасения?

– Мне жаль, – ответил Брат Франциск. Похоже было, что он говорил искренне, значительно более искренне, чем всё окружение Уорлока в таких случаях вместе взятое. – Мне правда жаль, но, Кроули, лучший вариант, который я смог представить – это какой-нибудь отвратительный культ! Я думал, что они будут щипать из тебя перья для колдовских ритуалов каждую секунду моего промедления! Я же не мог просто дождаться самолета, который бы меня доставил…

– Расслабься, Ангел. Серьёзно. Я знаю, как обращаться с колдунами и культистами. Обещаешь им жизнь без сожалений, а оставляешь с безволосой задницей. Проще простого.

– Да, ну, всё ещё уверен, что игра слов – ваше изобретение. Кроули, я намеревался тебя защищать. Мы на нашей стороне, вместе, значит мы прикрываем друг друга. Я не мог просто позволить тебе…

Ангел. Брат Франциск был ангелом.

А Няня был демоном, и они общались как старые друзья, что это говорит об устройстве Вселенной? Но больше всего Уорлока удивляло то, как правильно всё ощущалось: эти двое здесь, слегка препирающиеся. Как будто он домой вернулся.

И всё было бы разрушено, если бы комендант общежития поднялся и обнаружил их здесь. Два взрослых мужчины в комнате закрытого общежития? Не особо здорово.

– Надо вас отсюда вытаскивать, – решил Уорлок. – Комендант может явиться в любую минуту. Ты навёл шуму, когда… – он оглядел комнату, – вынес дверь и расколол пол, только чтобы разрушить круг призыва. Иисусе. Прости, Няня.

– На имя у меня нет аллергии, – сказал Няня. – Я же встречал парня, в конце-то концов. Брось, Уорлок, – Брат Франциск подставил Няне локоть, на который тот опёрся, почти успешно изображая человека с полностью восстановившимся зрением.

Ему свет принес больше вреда. Может потому, что он демон, у него глаза чувствительные? Или может этот свет был именно тем светом, что приносил больше вреда Няне?

Свет плохо повлиял на Няню, но Брат Франциск всё равно его применил.

Это было… совсем не в характере Брата Франциска. Но, видимо, укладывалось в характер Азирафеля.

Уорлок пошёл за ними. Азирафель развернулся и неопределенно махнул на комнату: пол снова сошёлся, последовав примеру двери, которая теперь была коричневой из деревянных панелей, а не белой с маркерной доской. Уорлок уставился на неё, а потом резко обернулся на дверь лестничной клетки.

Как и ожидалось, появился комендант. Уорлок застыл.

– Эм. Я могу объяснить? – с отчаянной надеждой произнёс он.

– Не надо, – сказал Няня, – просто шагай.

И действительно, комендант рассеянно обогнул их и остановился у новой двери, от которой не мог отвести глаз:

– Что за чёрт?

Азирафель обернулся:

– Ох, батюшки.

– Открывайте, – комендант сопроводил слова громким стуком. – Хотелось бы знать, кто поставил абсолютно новую дверь в комнату, и какого х… и что случилось со старой! Я знаю, ты там, Брэндон.

– Может мне стоит… – предположил Азирафель.

– Если ты поменяешь дверь, пока он на неё смотрит, он поймёт, что что-то не так, пошли, ангел!

Двое стали спускаться по лестнице, а Уорлок последовал за ними. Он знал, что будет дальше, так что ему стоило подумать, что делать.

И правда, как только они вышли, Азирафель повернулся к Уорлоку:

– Уорлок, просто потрясающе было встретиться с тобой…

– Я могу вам иногда писать? – прервал его Уорлок. – Или звонить? Я к тому, что если вы живете в другом измерении или типа того, то кто-нибудь мог бы… переписываться, или звонить или…

– Мы живем на Земле, – заверил его Азирафель. – Разумеется, ты можешь нам писать, если хочешь. О чём бы ты хотел поговорить?

Что на самом деле хотел ответить Уорлок, так это: «Я намеренно и агрессивно не беспокоюсь о том, гордится ли мной папа, но я хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь гордился. Я хочу обсудить с вами моё участие в театральном кружке, мою работу над «Магазинчиком ужасов», и чтобы вы сказали «Молодец, Уорлок, так держать», если бы я начал заниматься чем-то дурацким, типа бейсбола. Я хочу, чтобы можно было обсудить с кем-то чувство, что я никогда не буду хорош в музыке, чтобы кого-то волновала музыка, а не мысли о том, что я просто впустую трачу на неё время. Я хочу, чтобы у меня был кто-то, с кем можно обсудить тот факт, что меня до сих пор не волнуют девчонки, в смысле, волнуют как люди, а не в том смысле, в котором они волнуют остальных парней, и я боюсь, что всё и останется в таком странном состоянии. Я хочу спросить вас, не странный ли я. Я хочу спросить вас, всё ли в порядке, если я странный. Я хочу поговорить о том, что чувствую к Мэтту, а я ведь даже сам не знаю, что я к нему чувствую. Я хочу, чтобы вы сказали мне, что всё в порядке».

Но поскольку ему было пятнадцать, он ответил:

– Не знаю. О всяком.

Недолго было тихо. А потом Няня сказал:

– Мы так и не доели обед. Ты голодный, Уорлок?

– Ага, – ответил он. Он ответил бы согласием даже если бы только что съел дюжину обедов, но он понял, что действительно голоден.

– Тогда пойдём. Если мы недалеко от Бостона, уверен, мы сможем найти место, открытое допоздна. 


End file.
